Deliverance
by Owlix
Summary: We all know the Asgardian version of events, but how did the Jotuns see it and how did it all begin? Follow me through the ages as I unveil the True Story of Ragnarok, as told by Loki. Thor AU, follows plot of "Thor" up to the failed coronation and then follows "The Prince of Egypt" AND the Bible, especially during the plagues and onward. Loki/Jane, Thor/Sif - ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Prologue: Creation of the Father Land

**Hey, y'all!**

 **I know this isn't my traditional "Harry Potter" fanfiction, but this plot bunny has been gnawing at my brain for a long time and demands to be published. It's mixing the 2011 "Thor" movie and the 1998 animated movie "The Prince of Egypt", an idea that came from watching a few YouTube videos casting Loki as Rameses and Thor as Moses and realizing how the roles should actually be switched if this story was to be told properly.**

 **I'll be using Egyptian and Israeli history theories, Norse mythology, and the Bible along with these two movies to create this story, so if anything confuses you, PLEASE let me know so I can clarify it for you. PLEASE let me know if I should continue this story - I really want to know what you think!**

 **As always, read, REVIEW, and enjoy!** **Thanks!**

 **-Owlix**

 **Prologue: ****The Creation of The Father Land**

In the beginning, there was nothing but Chaos and Darkness. Chaos and Darkness married and created their son, Ymir, by mixing Chaos's venomous blood and Darkness's icy blood. Ymir was a simple, childlike man who only truly needed his wife Auðumbla to keep him happy, as long as he was fed. His wife bore him a son and a daughter, who went on to create a race of giants who could survive in the deathly cold void that existed.

For a time, this family was content. Not truly happy, for they knew no true sadness, but content.

But then, Auðumbla found something amazing – a man encased in the ice that formed their world. No one knew where he'd come from or how long he'd been there, but they did know that he was as large as Ymir and beautiful to behold, with skin as white as the snow they saw around them. Seeing only his beauty and none of his potential danger, Ymir and his family carved the mystery man out of the ice and coaxed him to wake.

He said his name was Buri, and he was welcomed into the family as Ymir's brother. He married a beautiful giantess with icy skin as soft as falling snow whose name was Bestla. In time, she gave him three strong sons named Odin, Vili, and Ve. These three boys were the best of both their parents: Ymir's strength and size, Bestla's magic and cunning, Ymir's beauty, Bestla's intelligence.

Not long before these sons were to change from boys into men, their mother died, and much of the evidence of her sudden death seemed to point towards her kinsman, Buri. Of course, he had nothing to do with it, for he was too simple to want someone dead. The true culprit was another giant who had wanted Bestla for himself and hated Ymir for allowing Buri to wed her. He allowed his hatred and jealousy to flood through him, as was unfortunately common for giant-kind, and slew his beloved using poison and made it look like Ymir would have ordered it.

Whether Ymir was the culprit or not, it did not matter for the damage had been done. Buri and all his household now felt that Ymir was a kinslayer and oathbreaker, and they all thirsted for revenge, especially Bestla's three sons, who had loved her faithfully. Buri removed himself and his household from Ymir's presence and raised his sons to be cunning warriors and promised them an afterlife in golden halls if they fell in battle. Soon, the entire household adopted Buri's philosophy of a gleaming golden hall that would welcome all who had led valiant lives and had died gloriously in battle. They began to call this hall "Valhalla" and saw this as their most desired afterlife.

When Odin, Vili, and Ve became men, they plotted to get revenge for their mother's murder. They saw that Ymir and his household had become complacent, as if they'd completely forgotten their crimes against the House of Buri and had moved on with their lives. This made the Bursons murderously angry, and they soon could not hold back their anger. They and their bravest warriors fell upon the House of Ymir one night, slaughtering all in their path. The Bursons themselves went straight for Ymir and eventually ended up tearing him apart with their bare hands. Vili and Ve were lost in the battle, leaving Odin to finish their plan for revenge.

Using the combined powers of Vili and Ve's lingering magics, as well as his own, Odin used Ymir's body as a sacrifice to create an entirely new realm.

Out of Ymir's flesh, Odin created dry land.

Out of Ymir's blood, Odin created seas and rivers.

Out of Ymir's bones and teeth, Odin created stone and mountains.

Out of Ymir's skull, Odin created the sky.

Out of Ymir's brains, Odin created the clouds.

Soon, all that was left of Ymir were his eyelashes. Out of those, Odin created a wall of compressed air around the realm that would burn anyone who was trying to forcibly enter it, especially the giants, who ran much colder than one would expect.

As a final insult, Odin created two trees, which brought forth a man and a woman who looked more like Odin with their white skin and light-colored hair and eyes. He taught these two how to create others like them, and soon the world was populated with a people who were in Odin's image.

Odin called this realm "Midgard", after Asgard, the golden realm that he and his father created after Ymir's death.

The remains of Ymir's house called this realm "the Father Land" and swore that one day they would return to claim what was theirs.


	2. A True Son of Asgard

**Hey guys! So far, this story has gotten one review, but considering Loki and all his awesomeness wasn't even in the chapter, I get everyone's hesitation. Rest assured that Loki is in this chapter - not in his Hiddleston form, but he is in it!**

 **Thanks so much to the one Guest reviewer who liked this enough to tell me to continue! I hope you like this!**

 **Just so everyone knows - if you recognize something from the movies or books I have listed as sources, I DON'T OWN THEM!**

 **As always, read, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

 **-Owlix**

 **Chapter One:** **A True Son of Asgard**

Long after the Creation of the Father Land, or Midgard, a war was waged in order to claim it. The House of Ymir had been lying in wait for centuries, growing stronger and growing more cunning, in magic and in mind, until they felt they were ready to take the Father Land as their own. They had consulted the priests at the Temple of Ymir and had asked for a sign of how the battle would go. The priests had told Laufey, the current King of the House of Ymir, that he must find a woman of noble blood to take as his consort and that he would know her by her red hair. They prophesied that the first child that would come from their union would secure them the Father Land for all time.

The first battle went well. Laufey's forces took the Father Land by storm, almost effortlessly clearing paths through the paltry "soldiers" who stood in their way. Laufey found his noble-blooded, red-haired woman and took her for his own, learning after the battle that her name was Farbauti. They were anything but friends at first, but as a child began to grow inside of Farbauti, their respect for each other grew until they could comfortably say that they were friends.

Nine months after the first battle, a child was born to King Laufey and Lady Farbauti. It was a son, his size drastically smaller than normal due to his Midgardian blood but still as blue-skinned and red-eyed as any of the House of Ymir. Laufey named him Loki, which meant "close", because he knew that the war was coming to an end now that his son had been born.

Laufey was right – the war _was_ almost over. However, the ending wouldn't be in Laufey's favor. Asgard had heard the frantic prayers of its Midgardian subjects and were finally prepared to come to their aid. The House of Ymir was once again defeated by the might of Odin, who had many hordes of gold-armored warriors and the magics of his father _and_ his brothers in addition to his own.

After the battle was over, Odin and a choice group of guards marched to the Temple of Ymir to destroy the last few traces of Ymir from history. Almost all of the priests were slaughtered before Odin found something he did not expect – little baby Loki, who had been entrusted to the priests when it became clear that Laufey's forces would lose the battle. Knowing his own wife had recently lost a child while he was preparing for war, Odin scooped up the blue-skinned child in the hopes of bringing it home, as a pet at least.

But then, an amazing thing happened: the child's skin changed before Odin's eyes from icy sapphire-blue to warm Asgardian pink. The child was a natural shapeshifter, Odin realized with a shock! He could raise this child as his own, far away from the savagery of its biological heritage!

"The priests say he is Laufey's son. His name is Loki, Allfather," one of his warriors said, using the title Odin had taken for himself after his father, Buri, had gone to Valhalla.

That made Odin pause, realizing that he held the last of Laufey's line in his hands and could crush it entirely, ending any opposition for the ownership of Midgard. However, Odin was not so naïve as that. He knew that if Laufey's line was extinguished, other lines would take up the mantle and keep attacking until one or both races were destroyed.

Odin stared down at the now green-eyed child gurgling up at him and saw the answer to his problem. If this child was raised up to be a king, Odin could make him King of Jotunheim (which is what his people called this frozen wasteland). Not only would the king be of the proper bloodline, but he would also be under Odin's thumb, which meant that Jotunheim would be run as Odin saw fit.

All things considered, it was a good plan, and as Odin would prefer to not have innocent blood on his hands, so he made his decision.

Loki would go from being an abandoned Prince of Jotunheim to being the second Prince of Asgard and, one day, the King of Jotunheim.

After the battle, the Allfather declared that it was too dangerous to allow the Frost Giants (as they called the House of Ymir) to be left to their own devices on Jotunheim. As such, it was further declared that the Frost Giants that still remained would be enslaved and taken as thralls to help build the still-growing Golden City of Asgard. All dead or too wounded to walk were left on Midgard to become the fjords and glaciers that dot the Scandinavian landscape.

The House of Ymir was defeated and then forcibly laid low, but they refused to lose hope. Without it, they knew they would be truly lost.

Many centuries went by.

At first, Queen Frigga had asked that her new handmaiden take care of Loki because she was unable to nurse the baby. Little did Frigga know that the new handmaiden was actually a Midgardian lady who had once been consort to a Frost Giant. When Frigga learned that the handmaiden had not only been so but was also teaching the young Loki in her old age everything she knew about Jotunheim and those who lived there, Frigga had the handmaiden sent away in disgrace, not wanting Loki to know anything of the realm that had produced him. The shock and horror of being separated from her beautiful baby boy made the now very old Lady Farbauti collapse and die of a broken heart.

As Loki grew older, he remembered little of his nursemaid, but he did retain an interest about other worlds and other peoples. He especially showed this interest when learning about magic from Queen Frigga. He wished to learn of all magics, not just Asgardian and Vanir magic as taught by Queen Frigga. This desire worried Frigga some, but she could not ignore how her heart warmed at the sight of a boy she now considered her own hanging on her every word as she answered question after question. Despite Odin's wishes that the boy be raised as strictly Asgardian, Frigga found ways to allow Loki to branch out and learn other magics, saying that if he was aware of other magics, he would see Asgard's true superiority and appreciate it properly.

When Loki and Thor were finally old enough to start learning how to be kings, Odin took them to the Weapons Vault and told them a very important story.

"Once," he intoned solemnly, "Mankind accepted a simple truth: that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds, Man believed to be home to their Gods. Others, they knew to fear.

"From the Realm of Cold and Darkness came the Frost Giants threatening to plunge the Mortal World into a new Ice Age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great, and in the end, their king fell and the source of their power was taken from them.

"When the last Great War ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home to the Realm Eternal, Asgard. And here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars, and though we have fallen into Man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe."

By the end of this story, a gleefully grinning Thor and a solemn Loki stood on either side of the man they called Father, looking at what was the Frost Giants' source of power – the Casket of Eternal Winters. It was said to be what remained of Ymir's corpse bound by the magic of his remaining children after Odin left them to die. Odin had tried to destroy it after the Great War, but he soon found out that if he harmed the Casket, the Frost Giants suffered greatly, visibly weakening and even appearing to melt right before Asgard's eyes. And since the strength of the Frost Giants was needed to build and maintain Asgard's golden glory, Odin and his council decided to keep the Casket under lock and key in the warmest spot in the Weapons vault to keep the Frost Giants' power under control.

"But the day will come," Odin said, walking towards the Casket and turning to look at his two sons, "when one of you will have to defend that peace."

"D-Do the Frost Giants still live?" Loki asked, fearing the threat to his beloved home and family.

"When I'm king," Thor said presumptuously, hacking at the air as if his enemies stood before him and ignoring the disappointed look on Loki's face, "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did, Father!"

"A wise king," Odin said sagely, looking each boy in the eye to make sure he understood, "never seeks out war, but … he must always be ready for it."

He walked past the boys and towards the door, leaving the two boys to share a reassuring smile of camaraderie before running to catch up, knowing that as long as they had each other, they would be ready for anything.

"I'm ready, Father!" Thor cried as he took his father's hand.

"So am I!" Loki said, taking Odin's free hand.

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne," Odin said, "but both of you were born to be kings."

The boys were then taken to the Slave Quarters, which they had never been allowed to see before.

"You asked before, Loki," Odin said, "if the Frost Giants still live. I tell you now, they do still live. Under the weight of Asgard's might, they labor to build a better world in penance for what they have laid waste."

Both boys looked down and saw masses of blue-skinned giants working on various projects. Some were carving new statues of Odin and their grandfather Buri that would end up decorating the halls someday. Others were carving out glistening blocks of limestone and marble to grace the throne room, which was currently being renovated. Even more were mixing mortar out of straw and mud and a certain mineral dust to put between the stone blocks.

While Thor stared down in fascination, as if seeing an interesting show, Loki couldn't help but fear the giants while still being … almost concerned for them. His keen eyes could see the rough dry hands that were on the verge of cracking and bleeding from the long hours of handling the stone. He could see the battered and cut-up fingers that had been wounded by the poorly-made tools they were using. He could see the runny and bloody noses that came from the gypsum dust blowing in their faces. He could see the healed, healing, and fresh whip marks from their handlers wanting them to work harder and faster than they could find strength to. He could see how wilted and worn they all looked, like they were about to melt right before his eyes.

"What do you see, my son?" Odin asked Loki, making the boy look up at him in slight surprise as Odin rarely acknowledged him around others.

"Th-They …" Loki stuttered, taking a deep breath to calm himself enough to speak clearly. "They are in pain, Father. Th-They are … w-wounded …"

Odin, seeing a golden opportunity to cement Loki's loyalty, nodded and said, "As they should be. For their crimes against Asgard and … other realms, these creatures must be kept and watched closely. He who can watch them best will always be a true son of Asgard."

Strengthened by his father's words, Loki stared back down at the Frost Giants, his sharp eyes scanning each face in hopes of catching one of them out and proving to his father that he was a true son of Asgard and worthy of, at least, being Thor's equal.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating recently! Life's going through a couple changes right now, and I'm waiting for everything to settle.

1) I Believe You - A Harry Potter Story: "What if Regulus Black had a daughter who spent her life in New York City and then transferred to Hogwarts at the beginning of Harry's 5th year? Enter Reggie Dolan, a proud New Yorker with loads of brass and even more sass! Follow her on her adventures through Hogwarts as she gains friends, enemies, and memories."

2) Deliverance - A Thor/Prince of Egypt Crossover: "We all know the Asgardian version of events, but how did the Jotuns see it and how did it all begin? Follow me through the ages as I unveil the True Story of Ragnarok, as told by Loki. Thor AU, follows plot of "Thor" up to the failed coronation and then follows "The Prince of Egypt" AND the Bible, especially during the plagues and onward. Loki/Jane, Thor/Sif"

3) Little Woman, Big Heart - A Harry Potter/Carrie Crossover: "Margaret White told Carrie on Prom Night that they could move away, but where was she thinking of moving to? And where exactly did Carrie's abilities come from? Follow Carrie White as she is forcibly moved to Surrey and follows her cousin, Harry Potter on his adventures through Hogwarts. Major AU - 2013 Carrie, Black Prom never happened, OOC Petunia, religion featured in story"

4) Do You Believe In Magic? - A Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover: "Iris 'Rissie' Potter was born the twin sister of Harry Potter; however, she was also born a Squib. After Bill and Fleur's wedding, she was taken to Lord Voldemort to be kept hostage. When all hope seemed lost, a mysterious figure transported her to Forks, WA. Who will she meet there, and how will this affect the Wizarding World as we know it?"

You'll find the poll on my home page, above the bio! Please let me know! You have until Leap Day to decide - then the poll will come down and a new chapter will be published on my most popular story by March 7th!


End file.
